Fly me to the moon
by finchelouca
Summary: Juntar um aviador e uma aeromoça pode até ser clichê, mas, mesmo assim, também pode ser bem interessante.


I.

"Bem vindos a Paris, sete horas e trinta e três minutos, horário local. Por medidas de segurança queiram permanecer sentados com cintos afivelados até que os sinais luminosos tenham sido apagados. Passageiros que fazem conexão neste aeroporto deverão desembarcar com seus pertences. Toda orientação será fornecida pelo nosso pessoal de recepção de terra, que os assistirá nos procedimentos de emigração e alfândega. Verifiquem se estão de posse de seus documentos. Informamos que é proibido fumar, acender fósforos, isqueiros ou qualquer outro objeto que possa produzir faísca, bem como utilizar o telefone celular até a sua chegada ao saguão do aeroporto. Esperamos revê-los em breve, agradecemos a preferência em voar Miles Airlines." A voz do capitão Finn Hudson pode ser ouvida em toda a aeronave e pouco depois os sinais luminosos se apagaram e a movimentação dos passageiros e da tripulação começou.

As comissárias, como de costume, ficaram próximo à porta despedindo-se dos passageiros, até que o último deles saísse e elas pudessem fazer, enfim, alguns verificações necessárias para então pegar suas malas e desembarcar também.

"Nossa eu estou exausta! Acho que poderia dormir por uma semana." A comissária de bordo Rachel Berry comentou com sua colega Santana Lopez, com que dividira o atendimento aos passageiros daquele voo.

"Nada disso! Nada de dormir por todo o tempo que ficaremos aqui. Vamos curtir, garota! isso aqui é Paris, afinal. Quando Paris vai estar na sua escala de novo?" Santana repreendeu-a de um jeito que era muito característico seu. As duas tinham intimidade para tanto porque, apesar de nem sempre trabalharem juntas, tinham se tornado amigas quase instantaneamente, durante o curso de formação de comissários, e sua amizade só crescera desde então.

"Talvez no final da viagem eu vá a Torre Eiffel e a um bistrô, ou algo assim, mas antes meu corpo precisa de descanso." Rachel reafirmou seu cansaço.

"Seu corpo se recupera nas próximas vinte e quatro horas. Nos outros seis dias, eu não quero desculpas. Vamos aproveitar a noite parisiense, até porque eu estou contando com o Hudson para me apresentar um piloto novato na companhia, que é amigão dele." A garota informou.

"Ótimo! Então você vai estar em boa companhia e não vai precisar de mim."

"Não é bem assim. Também não é tão fácil convencer o Finn a sair à noite, mas vai ficar, se você for. Ele é louco pra te conhecer melhor."

"Ele te disse isso?" Perguntou, tentando não deixar a voz tremer, pelo súbito nervosismo.

"Não exatamente, mas você sabe que eu conheço o Huddy e ele vive te elogiando, perguntando coisas sobre você..."

"Como o que?" Interrompeu.

"Por exemplo, se você tem alguém... namorado, um caso, qualquer coisa assim."

Finn era o melhor amigo de Santana. desde que os dois eram crianças e viviam com suas famílias em Ohio. Tinham se mudado juntos para Nova York, depois de terminar o segundo grau, e ele logo começara a correr atrás de seu sonho de ser um aviador, mas a amiga ficara perdida por algum tempo e acabara decidindo ser comissária, depois de voar com ele, algumas vezes, durante seu treinamento. Eram uma prova viva de que pode existir amizade verdadeira entre homem e mulher, sem que qualquer um dos dois tenha interesse em levar o outro para a cama.

Ela, portanto, realmente o conhecia, e reparara no jeito como ele olhava para uma fotografia de Rachel que ela mantinha na sala de casa, de como perguntava mais sobre ela do que sobre qualquer outra amiga da melhor amiga e de como a voz dele falhava quando ele elogiava a profissional que a garota era, como se quisesse, na verdade, usar outros adjetivos que não competente, gentil ou simpática. Tinha tentado questionar o amigo, em duas ocasiões, mas ele apenas dissera que ela estava confundindo as coisas, e se justificara, afirmando apenas querer saber mais sobre as pessoas que faziam parte da vida dela e, eventualmente, da equipe de trabalho dele.

"Você deve estar vendo coisa onde não existe, San." Rachel falou, ajeitando suas coisas para sair da aeronave. "É um interesse normal em saber mais sobre a amiga que rouba você dele toda hora. E também sobre alguém que trabalha com ele, de vez em quando. É natural." Deu de ombros.

"Ainda quero você comigo na noite francesa, Berry." A outra não se deu por vencida.

"Senhoritas." O copiloto saiu da cabine, cumprimentando as duas, seguido por Finn, que sorriu timidamente para Rachel e abraçou Lopez.

"Todos prontos?" Perguntou, recebendo a confirmação dos demais.

"Você tem um compromisso comigo amanhã, Huddy." A amiga intimou, quando já caminhavam pelo corredor que levava à saída do aeroporto, de onde se dirigiriam ao hotel.

"É mesmo? Qual, que eu não to sabendo?" Ele questionou, brincalhão, e Rachel, que arrastava sua mala de rodinhas ao lado, riu discretamente.

"Não faz gracinha, tá? Você me prometeu."

"Eu to super cansado, San!"

"Ai, você e a Berry parecem dois velhos! Até nisso vocês combinam! Deviam casar de uma vez e ter filhos. Se bem que, com essa preguiça toda, to na dúvida se vocês iriam fazê-los." Resmungou, fazendo os dois ficarem sem jeito, mas apenas rirem e, silenciosamente, pensarem ambos que, para o tipo de atividade da qual ela estava falando, não lhes faltava disposição.

"Também está cansada, Rachel?" Ele dirigiu-se a ela, pela primeira vez desde que haviam pousado.

"Bastante, mas, segundo a Santana, em vinte quatro horas eu to nova." Riu. "Se ela tiver razão, conhecer um restaurante ou café parisiense até que não vai ser nada mal." Complementou, deixando claro que estava disposta a sair, para o caso de Santana ter falando sério sobre o interesse dele e estar certa em sua avaliação. E ela estava!

"Com certeza, não vai ser nada mal." Ele devolveu, não conseguindo se conter e sorrindo para ela de um jeito que nunca tinha se permitido sorrir antes.

A primeira vez em que Finn viu Rachel, eles estavam em uma festa de final de ano da companhia aérea para a qual ambos trabalhavam. A princípio, achou que ela era a mulher ou namorada de alguém e, quando soube que se tratava de uma comissária de bordo, ficou surpreso por alguém tão espontânea, alegre e extrovertida ter escolhido uma profissão que exigia tanta formalidade.

Ela falava alto, gesticulava, e ele ficou se perguntando como ela seria dentro do avião, comandando o trabalho, lidando com os passageiros, apresentando os procedimentos de segurança. Porém, quando finalmente trabalharam pela primeira vez juntos, ela o surpreendeu, pois parecia adquirir outra personalidade, no exercício da profissão. Era séria, compenetrada, falava baixo, seus movimentos eram lentos e sutis.

É claro que, na primeira oportunidade, ele tinha reparado no quanto ela era linda, mas, quando ele a viu com seu uniforme de aeromoça, foi como se surgisse um fetiche novo em sua vida. Não um fetiche pelo uniforme, que ele via quase diariamente, em mulheres dos mais variados tipos. O fetiche era por tirar aquela roupa do corpo perfeito dela, ao mesmo tempo tirando-a daquela atitude reservada, para ouvir de novo sua gargalhada sonora, ver o seu corpo em movimentos menos controlados.

Já Rachel, quando integrou a equipe de Finn pela primeira vez, percebeu que ele era tão simpático e descontraído, no ambiente de trabalho, quanto nos eventos sociais. Tinha visto o jovem piloto em uma festa e não tivera como não reparar em um homem tão absolutamente maravilhoso como ele, que poderia facilmente ser um artista de cinema, ao invés de piloto de avião, se assim o quisesse. Tinha, além disso, escutado de Santana mil e uma histórias dos dois, que faziam-no parecer ainda mais divertido, engraçado e atraente.

Bastante tempo havia se passado, desde então, e existia uma atração mútua, mas ela era refreada em razão das circunstâncias em que normalmente se encontravam. Estavam sempre trabalhando e mal podiam trocar mais do que algumas palavras. Talvez aquela fosse a oportunidade pela qual ambos estavam esperando e, na atmosfera romântica e sensual de Paris, ela seria muito bem aproveitada.

II.

A noite de Paris era mesmo maravilhosa, com muitas opções interessantes, e Rachel, Santana, Finn e Noah, que havia chegado no dia seguinte e estava no mesmo hotel que os três, demoraram a acordar sobre parar em um restaurante, primeiro, comer algo e, depois, ir a um bar com música ao vivo, para finalizar o programa.

A comida estava deliciosa e a música era de grande qualidade, mas, depois de mais ou menos uma hora no bar, Santana estava irritada porque Noah só conversava com Finn, frustrando seus planos de passar os próximos dias com o bonitão, preferencialmente gastando a maior parte do tempo na cama. Finn, que a conhecia melhor do que a palma da própria mão, percebeu a irritação dela, facilmente, e imaginou que isto seria uma ótima desculpa para passar um tempo com Rachel.

"Rachel, é verdade que é a sua primeira visita a Paris?" Indagou.

"Sim, é. Uma vez em voei pra Londres e pensei em aproveitar a folga e conhecer Paris, mas o resto da tripulação que estava comigo não se animou."

"Quer caminhar um pouco aqui por perto? Conhecer a Charles de Gaulle?" Sugeriu.

"É claro!" Ela abriu um largo sorriso e ele se levantou, pegando seu casaco, que estava pendurado no encosto da cadeira.

"Vocês não se importam, não é?" Questionou os outros dois que apenas confirmaram que estava tudo bem. Santana sabia tanto que ele tinha atração por Rachel, quanto que ele estava tentando dar uma força a ela, e Noah percebeu as intenções do amigo com a garota a quem ele tinha feito o convite.

Finn e Rachel vestiram seus casacos e ele fez um gesto cavalheiresco, para que ela andasse na frente. Saíram do bar e começaram a andar em silêncio, sentindo a brisa do outono em seus rostos. Rachel observava a cidade, parecendo encantada com tudo e Finn observava a jovem, definitivamente enfeitiçado pelas feições dela, o olhar, o sorriso genuíno.

"Eu sei o que você tentou fazer. Será que vai dar certo?" Ela perguntou.

"Espero que sim." Respondeu, pensando tanto em suas intenções que ela conhecia, de juntar Santana e Noah, quando nas que ela desconhecia, mas ele pretendia revelar em breve, se achasse que tinha chances reais.

Os dois andaram pela praça, conversando amenidades, mas não havia muito a olhar, a não ser que entrassem em uma das ruas, como a Champs-Élysées, com suas muitas lojas de luxo, cinemas e cafés.

"O que fazemos agora? Voltamos ao bar?" Ele inquiriu, quando a volta estava completa.

"Aonde você gostaria de ir?" Ela respondeu com um novo questionamento. Algo dizia a ele, pelos sorrisos e olhares que vinham trocando durante o passeio, que ela o estava encorajando, mas ele não queria ser muito direto e fazer com que ela se sentisse desrespeitada, então apenas riu e baixou o olhar, sem jeito de responder francamente à pergunta. "Ei! Fala! Aonde você quer ir?"

"Pro hotel, se você quer mesmo a verdade." Disse e ela pareceu se decepcionar.

"Nossa! Eu sou uma companhia tão ruim assim?"

"Não, Rachel!" Ele riu nervosamente, segurando a mão dela. "Você é a melhor companhia que eu podia querer! Eu só fui franco. Talvez demais!" Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa, quando entendeu, e ele relaxou.

"Finn?" Chamou, se aproximando.

"Hum?" Ele sentiu o coração bater tão forte quanto em seu primeiro voo.

"Me dá um beijo, pra eu ver se quero ou não voltar agora pro hotel com você?" Pediu, maliciosa, abraçando-o pela cintura, enquanto ele a segurava pela nuca e atendia seu pedido com o maior prazer.

"O que ainda estamos fazendo aqui?" Foi a vez dele de rir sonoramente, antes de segurar a mão dela e chamar por um táxi, que os levaria ao Trip Advisor.

O quarto dela era o mais próximo do elevador, sendo por isso o escolhido para a aventura dos dois. Ela mal poderia explicar, se alguém quisesse saber, como conseguiu abrir a porta com ele beijando seu pescoço da maneira como fazia.

Os casacos ficaram esquecidos no chão perto da porta e o resto das roupas se espalhou pelo quarto, como se os dois estivessem marcando o caminho até a saída, para não se perderem. Não estavam, entretanto, evitando nem um pouco se perder um no outro, nos olhares, nos aromas, nos beijos, nos toques, nas curvas delicadas, nos músculos tensionados. Entregaram-se a todos as sensações, a um corpo se esfregando no outro, penetrando o outro, batendo contra o outro.

Os dentes dele marcaram o seio dela e as unhas dela as suas costas. Gemidos, sussurros, gritos, respiração ofegante e a cama batendo contra a parede cortavam o silêncio do comecinho de madrugada, quando eles transaram pela segunda vez. A primeira vez tinha sido fantástica, mas foi superada por esta, mais longa, menos apressada, e o gozo que os atingiu, no fim, foi de deixar as pernas trêmulas, os olhos marejados, a cabeça em vertigem.

"Se eu fosse um cara qualquer, eu diria que estou nas nuvens, agora." Finn comentou, pouco depois, virando-se de lado para olhar para Rachel. "Mas, como nós vamos lá sempre, nós dois sabemos que isso aqui é bem melhor." Ele acariciou o rosto dela, docemente.

"Talvez seja como ir à lua." Ela brincou, virando-se de lado também e repetindo o carinho dele.

"Eu nunca quis ser astronauta. Mas eu sempre quis ver o que tinha debaixo daquele seu uniforme." Ele confessou, desenhando com os dedos as curvas da lateral do corpo dela, nu a seu lado.

"Eu também ficava imaginando o que tinha debaixo do seu." Corou, levemente, mas aproveitou que estava se abrindo e continuou. "Se bem que você fica maravilhoso naquele uniforme e, quando eu te olhava, algumas vezes eu imaginava nós dois transando dentro do avião, sem você nem tirar sua roupa."

"Sério?" Ele começou a sentir-se excitado outra vez, imaginando a cena. "Eu posso realizar essa sua fantasia amanhã, se você quiser."

"Você faria isso por mim?" Duvidou.

"E por que não? Se você sair comigo amanhã, só nós dois... se me deixar te levar pra conhecer o meu quarto. Você faria isso por mim?" Repetiu a pergunta dela, que riu.

"É claro que sim." Assegurou, com a voz baixa, se aproximando mais e beijando sua boca. Os dois transaram de novo, não querendo perder tempo, ainda que soubessem que teriam o dia seguinte e algo lhes dissesse que também ficariam juntos nos outros, exatamente como foi.

Aproveitando que os amigos estavam ocupados um com o outro, eles navegaram pelo Sena, visitaram a Torre Eiffel, o Louvre, o D'Orsay, restaurantes, cafés, bares, bistrôs, e dormiram todas as noites no mesmo quarto de hotel, em vez de usar os dois cômodos que a companhia aérea estava pagando. O que eles viveram em Paris foi como começar um relacionamento pela lua de mel. Entretanto, como tudo que é bom sempre dura menos do que a gente gostaria, logo eles estavam de volta a Nova York, dividindo um taxi para suas casas e se despedindo em frente ao prédio dela, com um beijo cheio de saudade antecipada.

III.

Havia cinco meses que Rachel e Finn tinham feito aquele único voo a Paris juntos e não era fácil se encontrarem muito, com as escalas loucas dos dois. Porém o desejo era muito forte para que eles se afastassem completamente e, depois, eles se descobriram e se confessaram apaixonados, e decidiram não abrir mão da relação, mesmo que ela não fosse das mais fáceis de levar.

Encontravam-se sempre que estavam na mesma cidade e faziam o melhor uso possível do tempo escasso, e naquela noite não foi diferente, pois ambos estavam em Nova York, de folga. Ele aterrissara na cidade pela manhã e dormira o dia todo, e ela tinha chegado no dia anterior, tendo tido tempo para preparar, inclusive, uma surpresinha.

"Rachel?" Ele chamou, entrando no apartamento dela, na hora marcada, usando a chave que ela tinha deixado com ele, para o caso de ocorrer alguma eventualidade em um dia de encontro dos dois, fazendo com que ele chegasse antes. Ela também tinha uma chave do apartamento dele, pelo mesmo motivo, e eles tinham se acostumado a não usar mais a campainha.

"Aqui dentro, no quarto!" Ela gritou e ele foi ao seu encontro.

Não esperava, todavia, a cena com que se deparou. O quarto estava iluminado com velas e tinha cheiro de eucalipto, e Rachel estava deitada na cama com uma roupa que imitava seu uniforme de comissária, mas era muito mais sensual, com decote ousado, transparências e saia curtíssima. O cabelo estava preso em um coque desalinhado, e não arrumadinho como o que ela usava para trabalhar.

"Uau!" Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer antes de Rachel fazer um sinal, chamando com o dedo indicador, e ele, obediente, engatinhar pela cama, indo até ela e beijando-lhe sensualmente. "Você tá deliciosa, babe."

Ele deitou-se sobre ela, encaixando-se entre suas pernas, que se esfregavam na dele, enquanto os dois trocavam muitos beijos e carícias, ainda sem que tivessem se livrado de nenhuma parte de suas roupas.

"Eu tava com tanta saudade, amor." Ela afirmou, manhosa.

"E eu tava quase morrendo de tanta falta que eu tava sentindo de você."

Trocaram um olhar intenso e voltaram a se beijar, mas não por muito tempo. Separaram-se para que ele tirasse sapatos e meias, a camiseta e a calça, e ficasse somente de cueca boxer. Ela nada tirou, porque estava usando uma fantasia, que tinha que ser melhor apreciada antes de ser descartada. Ele passou a mão pelo corpo todo dela, por cima da fantasia, admirando cada pedaço, fazendo o tesão, que já era grande e perceptível, atingir ainda maiores proporções.

Começou a despi-la, com calma, livrando-se do sapato branco de saltos altíssimos, e beijando seus pés e panturrilhas. Em seguida, abriu a camisa de botões, revelando o espartilho branco, que ele já tinha vislumbrado graças à transparência da peça, que foi, então, descartada. Depois foi a vez do pedaço de pano mínimo que pretendia ser uma saia voar para um canto qualquer do quarto.

Ele tomou nas mãos os cabelos dela, fazendo com quem se soltasse e se espalhassem pelo travesseiro, antes de deitar-se junto a ela, mais uma vez, beijando-a. Ela era como uma pintura erótica dentro daquele espartilho, com cinta-liga e meias sete oitavos, o que fazia com que ele quisesse prolongar a visão, apesar de estar desesperado para tocá-la mais intimamente e apoderar-se do corpo dela.

Então soltou as meias das ligas e tirou a minúscula calcinha branca que ela usava, rapidamente, assim como sua própria roupa de baixo, e se aproximou, beijando boca, pescoço e colo avidamente. Os gemidos e a pegada dela em suas costas mostraram que ela estava tão excitada quanto ele, então ele colocou, enfim, um preservativo, e a penetrou por inteiro, tirando quase completamente e indo fundo de novo, lentamente, por algumas vezes.

Com o calcanhar, ela puxou o corpo dele para si, para que ele parasse com a tortura e adotasse um ritmo e força maiores, mantendo também o corpo mais perto do dela, para criar em seu clitóris a fricção de que ela necessitava para chegar ao orgasmo. Não foi muito depois dela que ele gozou também, jogando-se na cama, com a respiração pesada e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

Não estava, porém, cansado. Ou pelo menos não estava mais cansado do que cheio de vontade da mulher deitada a seu lado. Então, após jogar fora a camisinha, e dar alguns beijos carinhosos nela, ele tirou com cuidado o espartilho e as meias de náilon e renda, e a puxou para cima de si, fazendo com que ela montasse nele e ditasse a velocidade, dessa vez.

"Não que não seja maravilhoso sempre, mas hoje você caprichou. Foi diferente, especial." Ele disse, enquanto estavam descansando da segunda rodada.

"Tinha que ser especial! É o seu dia, babe. Dia do aviador. Parabéns!" Sorriu, dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

"Sério?" Ele franziu a testa. "Eu nem imaginava." Disse, sincero. "Mas eu adorei! Obrigada, meu amor." Ele a beijou novamente e já estava quase se deitando sobre o corpo dela, para começar tudo de novo, quando parou subitamente e a encarou com o olhar sério.

"O que foi?" Ela questionou, de repente preocupada.

"Tá tudo maravilhoso, mas eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa, Rach." Ela assentiu, para que ele continuasse. "Quando é o dia da aeromoça?" Perguntou, sorrindo travessamente e ela bateu no braço dele, repreendendo-o por preocupá-la, mas, ao mesmo tempo, deu uma daquelas gargalhadas altas que ele só gostava quando vinham dela.

É claro que a pergunta tinha sido uma brincadeira, porém, como diz o ditado, toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade.

Finn tinha agora uma missão: ele definitivamente tinha que descobrir se existe um dia dos comissários de bordo!


End file.
